


Wow

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [34]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Mitch Marner, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: He only found his voice when Mitchie kicked him as she walked past him to join Auston.“Wow,” Willy breathed out, making Alexandria blush and smiled at the ground. He cleared his throat and said, “You look amazing.”
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 13





	Wow

They were attending a charity gala that night and WIlly and Auston would be picking up Mitchie and Alexandria from the studio they had been at all day. Kyle had arranged for a stylist for the two girls (clearly not trusting Mitchie to not roll up to the Event in leggings and converse sneakers - which Willy didn’t blame him for because Mitchied hated formal wear - and obviously wasn’t fully convinced that Alexandria wouldn’t be wearing sneakers with her dress).

And Auston was obviously going to be escorting Mitchie but Willy had been surprised when Kyle asked him how he would feel about escorting Alexandria. It would be her first Event with the Leafs and the other guys in their age group were going to be taking their girlfriends. Willy had blushed and stammered out a “I’m good with that” and Kyle had laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

Willy had groaned. Because Kappy, Zach, Auston, and Mitchie had already picked up on his crush on Alexandria and now Kyle knew and Willy was gonna get paired up with Alexandria for everything now. Not that he was complaining. Because he loved spending time with her. He loved making her smile and laugh. He loved listening to her talk. He loved sitting with her on the plane while she was completely engrossed with her book and whatever artist she was currently obsessed with. He loved going to IKEA with her and staying out of her way as she debated with herself over which coffee table or which bookshelf would work best in her apartment and he loved watching her put it together - watching her methodically sort out the different pieces and reading the instructions and then getting frustrated but insisting she didn’t need help.

His point was that there were worse people he could spend his evening with. 

And he felt his breath leave his body when he saw her. She was wearing a deep navy dress - darker than the Leafs Blue dress that Mitchie was wearing (because Leafs Blue was Mitchie signature color), almost a midnight blue color - that was strapless and fell to the floor with gold stars coming up from the bottom of the gown, the gold sparkles also around the base of the dress. It was cinched at her waist with a gold ribbon 

Her make-up was kept simple, the most noticeable element was the gold eyeshadow. And her hair, that wild, long hair was swept into an elegant updo that looked like it was diamonds planted into the do to keep it in place. The only piece of jewelry she had was the simple gold locket she always wore off ice.

And he only found his voice when Mitchie kicked him as she walked past him to join Auston.

“Wow,” Willy breathed out, making Alexandria blush and smiled at the ground. He cleared his throat and said, “You look amazing.”

“Yeah?” she asked, biting her lip and fiddling with her necklace - the way she did when she was nervous.

“Yeah,” Willy gently took her hand from the necklace and squeezed it gently.

“If you two are done with the flirty-awkward part of the night, we should probably leave,” Mitchie said from the door, her coat on and her arm looped through Auston’s - probably to keep her upright because she had difficulties with heels.

“You’re going to make sure I don’t break an ankle tonight, right,” Alexandria murmured as Willy helped her into her coat.

Willy chuckled and offered his arm, “You’re safe with me.”

Alexandria smiled brightly and let him lead her to the car.

+

When Willy dropped her off at her apartment after the Event, she kissed his cheek before she got out of the car and Willy watched her until she got inside with a look of awe.

And he wanted to make fun of himself. Because he was just as gone for her as Auston was for Mitchie. But there could be worse people for him to be gone for.

He hadn’t ever really thought about who his ideal woman was (when he was little, it was Nikole Backstrom because he definitely had a crush on her when he was growing up), but somewhere in the couple of months he had known Alexandria, she had become everything he had ever wanted.

“She likes you, too,” Mitchie’s voice carried from the passenger’s seat and Willy had almost forgotten she and Auston were still there.

“What?” Willy decided to try to play dumb, he was good at that.

“Don’t you play dumb with me, William Nylander,” Mitchie narrowed her eyes, “Man up and ask Kerf to dinner, at a nice restaurant.”

“You know,” Willy opened the door, “I think I’m going to walk home.”

Auston smirked at him and Mitchie yelled, “Use protection!!” as he slammed the door shut.

+

“Willy?” Alexandria’s voice was laced with confusion when she opened the door, now in a hoodie and legging and clearly in the process of wrestling her hair out of the updo.

“Hey,” Willy breathed out, “just… hit me if I’m wrong.”

“Wha -?”

And then Willy kissed her. And after a second she looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling him into the apartment.

“Yeah?” Alexandria asked, eyes searching his expression.

“Yeah,” Willy nodded, kicking her door shut behind him.


End file.
